fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
1995 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33
|image = |manufacture = |make = Nissan |model = Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 |production = 1995 |status = Discontinued |class = |bodystyle = |engine = |bodymods = |specialtymods = |wheels = |tires = |suspensionmods = |paint = |plate =4IKQ331 |Driver = Leon |Used for = Street Races |Fate = Active |Appears In = |See Also = 1996 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 }} The 1995 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 (also known as "Big Bird"Big Bird Skyline Going To The Crusher) was a minor car in The Fast and the Furious.The Fast and the Furious (film) History The Fast and the Furious The is one of Leon's personal cars. He drove the 1995 Skyline to Toretto's Market & Cafe alongside Jesse, Letty Ortiz and Vince. Later, during the night, Leon monitored police activity from the inside of his 1995 Nissan Skyline. He kept a vigil on the streets while the rest of his group watched and participated in the quarter mile race for money and cars. When he overheard the police had discovered what they were doing, he alerted the others racers and retreated to 1327, Dominic and Mia Toretto's house. Specifications The featured a yellow paint job with Modern Image vinyl decals on it. It also had WORK wheels. Origins The car belonged to Sean Morris, it was originally white, and he brought it to an audition for cars for The Fast and the Furious (then called Redline) held by Craig Lieberman who was the picture car coordinator for the original two films. They originally wanted the car to be Brian's but were only able to get one car in and wouldn't be able to replicate it, it was eventually decided that as they could only get one car that it would be used for another character as a background car. The car was repainted yellow and given to Leon's character. After production finished and Morris was given the car back, he ripped the graphics off the car. Destruction May 31, 2012, the state of ordered that the two models for the were ordered to be destroyed, after a law in the state of Wisconsin in the USA prevented the ownership of a vehicle that doesn’t have a valid VIN (Vehicle Identification Number), especially for imported vehicles.The Skyline’s Crushed, Pizza BoyA Crushing Ending For "Big Bird" Skyline The owner, Justin Beno, also had a second R33 that was crushed as well, due to the fact that he attempted to sell the cars to another person and told them he could get them titled in Florida, unaware the "buyer" was an undercover agent. Although Beno asked if he could ship the cars to another country, his appeal was denied, and was told he'd be free of charges if he agreed to turn over his Skylines to be crushed and compacted. Media Videos File:The Motorex Scandal Gallery Screenshots Letty's 240SX & Leon's R33.jpg The Three Nissans.jpg The Squad Pulling In - TFaTF.jpg The Squad - TFaTF.jpg Skyline, Maxima & Jetta.jpg 1995_NIssan_Skyline_GTR_R33.jpg Leon's Skyline Decal.jpg Leon's Skyline.jpg Leon in his Skyline.jpg 1995 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33.jpg Nissan Skyline, 240SX & Maxima.jpg 1327 - Leon's Skyline GT-R R33.jpg|Leon pulling into 1327 The Team - Hauling Parts.jpg Leon's Skyline - Race Wars.jpg Promotional 1995_Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R33-01.jpg 1995_Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R33-04.jpg 1995_Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R33-06.jpg 1995_Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R33-03.jpg 1995_Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R33-02.jpg 1995_Nissan_Skyline_GTR_R33-05.jpg Notes References Category:Cars Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:The Fast and The Furious Cars Category:Tuners